Prince Charming meets Cinderella
by Sules
Summary: What if Sam and Jules met accidentally when they were teenagers? Did they like each other? S/J AU story ..::.. Short oneshot..::..


**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Author note: **The idea of this oneshot just popped out in my head suddenly and I used it straighaway. It is short oneshot but I hope you will like it.

This oneshot isn't beta-d. so be aware of mistakes.

* * *

**Prince Charming meets Cinderella**

* * *

„Hey, Braddock are you going with us?" black haired young man asked.

"If there will be some nice chicks, sign me in" Sam smiled unlacing his skates.

"Come on Ben, don't take Prince Charming with us" Matt smirked going out from shower "it will be like always. Whenever he is going with us all hot babes are his. He is like a magnet for them. "

Sam smirked and combed his hair. "What can I do Mattie boy that those beauties just love my moves and talk" he took from locker his shower gel and shampoo "so where are we fishing today Ben?"

"There is a tournament in gymnastics and today are the finals." Clark Kent alike boy grinned " the best babes will be stretching and making magic with their bodies."

Loud whistles filled the air. Sam gave high five to Matt and said " Alright! Gimmie ten minutes and we can go cheer those girls a bit."

When they reached hall they took a seats with a view of girls making exercises on balance beam. Yes they were quite satisfied with their seats. On beam was exercising young blonde in blue suit.

"I like her" Ben smirked glancing at her "she can be my date today"

"Will see if she won't choose Sam, Ben" Matt chuckled "blondes pick blondes"

Girl finished her exercises and speaker announced next contestant. On mat appeared tiny brunette in pink suit. She waved to audience and smiled widely.

"I think today I will go for brunette" Sam licked his lip and crossed his arms observing how girl was doing her exercises on beam. He liked her. Her lithe body reminded him of a cat. He enjoyed it.

"Yo, Sam, you sleeping princess." Matt elbowed friend "your date got the best scores. We should move our butts to ask that girls for a night out. Come on Prince Charming, we got job to do."

Guys stood up and sneaked closer to group young gymnastics . Sam easily found "his" brunette and stepped closer to her. She was packing her stuff to bag standing with her back to him.

"Hi. I'm Sam. Sam Braddock"

Girl glanced at him and without enthusiasm said "Good for you" .

Surprised about her behavior Sam but intrigued as well he continued his battle : "You were amazing on that beam. Congrats about winning. It impressed me a lot that you are so stretched. You know, I'm military boy and I only play hockey with my mates so not often I am able to see such a beauties like you. That's kinda sexy."

She turned around and widened her eyes said " Oh I get it. Now is the part where I should jump with excitement that some hockey lover boy said a compliment to me. Well, sorry to disappoint you but that don't impress me much."

"Ouch" Matt whispered to Ben witnessing Sam's failure.

"It's not like that" Sam groaned looking in big brown eyes of girl "I can explain you everything during pizza?"

Girl smirked and snapped " I don't eat pizza , especially with lame copy of Brad Pitt."

"Ok we can eat something else, like salad?" Sam tried to convinced girl one more time "Remind me you name?"

"I haven't gave you my name" she smirked and bit her lower lip "besides there's no point to give you my name. You will forget it as soon as some cheerleader will cross your path."

Sam smiled to himself in thoughts. He really liked that girl. She was a challenge to him and those hazelnut eyes just pinned him to ground. She was different than other girls.

"Why are you so sure?"

"I got four brothers." She replied and put on her denim jacket "besides I know this kind of guys like you and I'm not interested in any pizza or salad or even sushi time with you or others in your kind."

"Jules! Congrats, you kicked their butts." Tall dark haired young man hugged tiny girl.

"Hey Steve!" she smiled widely "you made it! You came here with Curtis?"

Man nodded and took girl bag.

"So Jules" Sam said with cocky smile "It's a shortcut from Julia? Juliet?"

"You missed." She grinned turned away "don't try being a sniper military boy, you won't pass any test with these kind of shoots."

Sam chuckled and shouted to walking away brunette "So can you give me your full name Jules?!"

She waved her hand for goodbye "Maybe someday Lover Boy. Dream on! "

"I will" he whispered charmed of newly met tiny brunette.

* * *

**A/N :** Do you enjoyed the ride?

Please review.

Cheers,

Sules


End file.
